On a Rainy day
by Sakura-Revolution
Summary: I got silly... hope you all like. New chapter every two reviews from now, until i post all my back chappies.
1. In which Juri's hair is evil

A/N: My internet went belly up for a while, so I got to writing something new... I'm not quite sure where this came from, but it seemed good. Also, for those who will flame me over spelling, I have to do all my stuff on Microsoft notepad... anyone who has tried to work with this program will be understanding of the occasional typo.

It was another rainy morning in Ohtori academy, and strangely, everyone was stuck in the main hall of the academy building. Outside, a river went by, carrying a confused Monkey-mouse and several unlucky students. Luckily(or unluckily, for those who may have been under the impression this was a serious fic) the student council was safely inside, and basically unharmed, save for the fact that Juri's curls had frizzed out to astonishing levels. As this was an unusual occurrence for the students of Ohtori, no one quite knew how to use tact.

"Oh. My. Dios." Touga breathed, and he poked her hair gingerly, as if the disease might move on to his coifed mane. Juri was softly growling, although Miki was the only one really smart enough to stay quiet about the alarming change in her hair.

"Its really not that bad... kinda... umm... ethnic." Saionji managed. Juri glared at him, and went on a search for the hat Utena wore in the movie. As soon as she was out of sight, the laughing started, but a peek back into the hall shut them up.

In the meantime, Utena was busily trying to convince Anthy that curry was not the best idea for a "warming up" food.

"But curry is spicy." Anthy said, holding out a cook book. Utena took a deep breath.

"Yes... But you're curry is... umm..." Utena stopped when tears appeared in the bottom of Anthy's lashes. "Too special! Yeah, way too special to just waste on anyone." Utena said, sweat dropping. She would ahve to figure out how it was that Anthy could make her so flusttered.

Anthy nodded, and went to fix hot chocolate. Utena sighed in relief, figuring Anthy couldn't possibly screw that up. She turned, and screamed, since Juri had been right behind her. Juri, for once showing signs of being girlish, started screaming too, and soon there was an audiance, consisting of Anthy, the rest fo the student council, and Akio, who has the power to pop into existance if you even THINK of his name.

In the midst of the screaming, Saionji finally had enough, and slapped Juri.

"Hey!" She said, and slapped him back.

"Wha!" He gaped, and tried to slap her again. She boredly caught his wrist.

"Okay, if we're all done screaming..." Utena said. "What were you doing sneaking up on me?"

"Oh." Juri stopped, trying to remember. "Oh yes, I need to borrow a hat."

"Obviously." Saionji said, and was slapped again, this time by Miki.

"What a second... Miki is the second least likely to slap anyone." Akio said, looking up at the sky, his hands on his hips.

"Err.." A voice was heard to say, stemming from a small purplish-pink cloud. "PMS?" they tried weakly.

"Not female." Akio reminded. Suddenly Utena lapped Saionji.

"Better?" asked the voice.

"For now." Akio agreed, and Saionji pouted.

"Why am I getting slapped so much?"

"She must like you." Juri said knowledgably. "Last time she liked me, I ended up on American idol." She concluded.

"We must do that again sometime." The voice said, and the talking cloud disappeared.

"Okay, about the hat..." Juri said. Utena nodded and tossed the hat at Juri, who pulled it down over her hair, and started tucking was left up into it. Touga crossed himself to ward off the frizzies. Akio flinched.

"Now what? We're all stuck here for Dios knows how long." Juri said. Akio smiled, the students all shivered. 


	2. In which Miki gets the shakes

The rain had not let up, and frankly, the students were all ready to go on killing sprees... or something related to insanity...

It might have had something to do with Akio being trapped in the same hall as all of them.

"Poke." Wakaba aid, as she jabbed Saonji in the arm for the two-hundred-ninty-seven time in the last hour. He snarled, but it was a lot less real looking than he had started with. Touga was franticly putting leave in conditioner in his hair, hoping to avoid the evil plight Juri had come to. Miki was rocking in the corner, w/ Piano withdrawl.

"Just a few scales... its all i need... really... just a scale... or maybe a finger stretcher..." He muttered softly. Juri was determined not to cry over her hair, and Anthy had convinced Utena that making out in stairwells was not in the least bad behavior in a natural disaster.

Akio suddenly softly cleared his throat, and many throats spasmed in fear, one completely closed, and Aiko went unconcious. Nanami diodn't notice.

"I suppose in light opf our current predicament, we shoudl make the best of a bad situation... take advantage of it, if you will." Akio started.

"You;d know all about traking advantage, wouldn't you..." Utena said, Akio seemed not to notice.

"Let's all try and find something... consructive to do.." Akio said with a sly grin.

The school shivered.

A/N: Yeah, that was short... fi anyone can think of something to do when it rains, review and tell... I will be taking requests for what you'd like to see... 


	3. In which Twister is played

This is dedicated to Genevieve La Noire who says twister is Akio's game.

There was not a dry eye in the house... Oh wait, that's a diffrent fic.

Actually, there was not a dry pair of pants in the house... since it had been only an hour since the rain had started, and there was no heat. Akio had come up with a dusty box, and no one really wanted to know what was in it. But, like in most fanfics, what the students wanted, and what was gonna happen, were two VERY diffrent things.

Akio removed a sheet of plastic and shook it out on the floor, it was convered in colorful circles, and was several times larger than a normal twister game. He also removed a dial, and gave it a practice spin with one manicured finger. he looekd almost cute.

Miki was still shaking in the corner, and his muttering had gotten low enough that no one but perhaps Chuchu, (who had been saved from the river outside) could hear very well. Anthy and Utena still had not disconected... other than the three of them, the students had gathered around Akio to stare at the game he was setting up.

Touga rubbed the last of the conditioner on, and started to comb, his face thoughtful. Finally, the great presedent said something.

"Twister?"

Akio nodded, his usual smile returning. Saionji rubbed his head.

"I'm not playing... last time I played twister I ended up falling on his face and had a shiner for a week."

"I remember that..." Touga said. "It was pretty funny, actually."

Saionji scowled. "Was not."

"Was too."

Soon the bishies were fist fighting. Nanami walked over.

"Looks harmless, let's play." Akio laughed, and nodded. Soon the two were twisted up, with Juri grudgingly spinning the dial.

"Right foot blue." She said tonelessly. Nanami struggled, and then fell, taking Akio down with her.

"Nanami lost." Juri said.

"No she didn't, Akio fell too..."

As the arguement went on, a shocking thing happened.

(A/N: I have a few chapters done... if I get two reviews, you guys get a new chappie... kapeesh? LOL actually, I'll load them as I get time... but I do have a few here...) 


End file.
